Fechar os Olhos
by traduzindo
Summary: Suas mãos tapavam seu rosto, agora certamente molhado com grossas e longas lágrimas. Lágrimas pesadas de segurar em olhos tão doloridos e cansados. Lágrimas que ele sabia, não deixariam de existir tão cedo.


"A verdade é que eu nunca quis depender de alguém

"A verdade é que eu nunca quis depender de alguém.

E mesmo assim, eu sabia, dependia de você.

Não queria, não admitia.

E como doeu ver seus olhos chorando pela mulher irritante.

Como doeu fazer parte daquilo sem ser notado.

Como doeu saber o final da história e por isso, ser castigado logo por você.

Como doeu entender sua escolha.

Como doeu saber da sua razão.

Doeu. Demais.

Os riscos eram iguais.

A única diferença ali é que eu sempre fora o erro.

Eu sabia.

A razão entregue à ti.

Eu a entregara ali. E tu fizeste o que bem entendeste com ela.

Quis se apegar ao correto. Deitar com a loira. Querer sua sobrevivência.

E eu, eu te apoiei, lembra? Do inicio ao fim..."

Aqui o homem parou de escrever. Era possível observar cada traço de seu rosto. Cansado pelo tempo. Cada linha, torta ou reta. Estavam ali em seu rosto pálido.

Os olhos avermelhados. Os olhos azul-piscina avermelhados pelo choro constante, avermelhados pelo sono que parecia nunca chegar. Quase se fechando, quase deixando se levar pela lentidão de cada gesto, os olhos não descansavam. Não havia mais refúgio ali, ele sabia.

A única luz que havia na sala vinha de seu próprio abajur, posto sempre ao lado de seu computador, onde havia tentado se desfazer do sentimento tão violento que o atingiu mais cedo. Tentou se desfazer da dor apenas escrevendo naquela tela enorme em branco. As letras na cor preta não pareciam o suficientes. A angústia continuava ali, com ele.

Suas mãos tapavam seu rosto, agora certamente molhado com grossas e longas lágrimas. Lágrimas pesadas de segurar em olhos tão doloridos e cansados. Lágrimas que ele sabia, não iriam parar de existir tão cedo. O rosto entre as mãos trêmulas, os cotovelos apoiados em sua mesa de trabalho. Os ombros em movimentos repetitivos. Se ouvia o soluço alto do homem. Mas ele nunca deixara ninguém se importar. A única pessoa que ele deixou se aproximar agora estava preocupada demais com outra. Os ombros ficavam se movimentando mais rápido conforme vinham esses pensamentos. Subiam e desciam como se rissem. Não tinha graça alguma ali. Era só dor.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos olhou para o lado. A janela fechada. A chuva batendo ali. Forte. Chorava forte também.

'Por quê?'

Encarou o chão, cabisbaixo. A porta fora aberta com violência. Seu coração acelerou ao ver os velhos sapatos franceses entrarem em sua sala. Seus olhos antes tão azuis assumiram um tom cinza ao ouvir a voz grave. Era como se morresse. Depois de tanto, tanto sofrimento era como se realmente morresse porque ele estava diante da verdade ali. A verdade que ele temia ouvir. E ouviu logo naquele tom. Sério.

Perder absolutamente tudo parecia pouco. Ainda seria humilhado. Sem hesitar. Mas sim, claro. Ele arriscaria sua vida pelo amor de outro. Pensou em meio sua solidão. Morreria pelas mãos amadas se fosse preciso. Morreria, sim. Desde que soubessem de seu amor. Desde que soubessem que sim, ele tentou com unhas e dentes deixar aquelas mãos felizes e orgulhosas. Ele arriscaria, veria até onde aquelas mãos iriam. Até amá-lo de novo.

Sentiu medo, claro. Logo aquelas mãos suaves abririam o topo de sua cabeça para fazer um teste perigoso. Ele deixou sua vida à mostra, mais uma vez. Para aquelas mãos tão familiares. A cabeça presa, o corte feito, as lágrimas sozinhas escorrendo de seus olhos. Os olhos com uma expressão de morte, o vazio ali. A boca entreaberta mostrando dentes infantis, saliva de choro. Ar. Ali estava sua vida mais uma vez naquelas mãos. E chorava. Sozinho. Por saber que não tinha jeito. Ele realmente perdera seu ar. A certeza da perda o esmagava. As lágrimas fazendo seu trabalho sozinhas. O olhar distante no horizonte.

Não escutava nada, via tudo em preto e branco agora. Sua memória sendo embaralhada pelas mãos não mais cuidadosas. A angústia continuava ali e era como se o fizesse reviver momentos tão estúpidos, para em seguida se tornarem momentos dolorosos. Ele falava. Esperava ajudar em alguma coisa no fim. Contava o que via em sua memória. As mãos nervosas na expectativa. Deixou-se rir ao sentir o nervosismo ali. Nervosismo desnecessário, ele estava bem. Afinal, se sentia confortável ao avistar sempre aquelas mesmas mãos em suas memórias, aquelas mãos mexendo com ele, mexendo nele. O nervosismo ali nem era por ele, mas deixou-se pensar assim. Seria mais fácil, pensou. E foi. Ele conseguiu lembrar. Fora forçado pelas mãos. E lembrou-se da noite em que viu a loira se ferir tanto quanto ele. Explicava.

- Eu estava ao telefone. Te liguei várias e várias vezes. Você nunca atendia. Telefonei te procurando. Eu só queria te achar para que fosses até mim. Por mim. Mas quando a ouvi no telefone pensei em chamá-la até onde eu estava. Assim você iria até mim por vontade própria, voluntariamente... preciso de sua ajuda.

Os braços se tornaram descontrolados, assim como as pernas. Se debatia em desespero. Os olhos fora de órbita procurando enxergar vida.

O drama vencera. A culpa era dele. Ele sofreu até o fim e não mais era reconhecido. Acordou na cama de hospital esverdeada. A cabeça com os cortes iguais aos da loira. Nem assim aquelas mãos se importavam. Fracassara. Pensou em se desculpar, mas não havia ninguém ali, exceto a médica dormindo ao seu lado. Ignorou-a. Simplesmente voltou a fechar os olhos.

'_Perdão se não te alcanço mais.'_

A porta automática abrira. O velho homem abriu os olhos lentamente. Os sapatos franceses entraram no quarto gelado. Os olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos com dificuldade. Os azuis cansados como sempre, os castanhos tristonhos, molhados. Ele viu os lábios tão queridos se abrirem. Tinha certeza de que ouvira palavras saindo dali. Mas nunca soube traduzi-las. Só via dor. Ficou calado, observando o ser frágil na frente da cama o encarando. E não encontrou sua voz no meio de tanta frieza. Não soube dizer 'eu te amo' mais uma vez. Não conseguiu se levantar para abraçar o ser sempre tão, tão frágil. Ficou calado, atirado na cama, encarando o vazio que ficara no quarto após a partida dos sapatos franceses gastos. Talvez fosse a hora de fechar os olhos, não havia mais ninguém ali. Não mais. Ele realmente pensou em fechar os olhos. E o teria feito imediatamente se não fossem as lágrimas estupidamente pesadas. Caiam como se lavassem seu rosto, o preparando para então fechar os olhos. Poder acordar mil anos depois e ser desculpado por todas suas besteiras. Ser perdoado pelos sapatos franceses. Pelas mãos que tanto o conheciam. Queria fechar os olhos calmamente. Só voltaria a abri-los quando tivesse certeza de que encontraria olhos castanhos brilhando de felicidade mais uma vez. Não queria mais dor. Sem mais culpa, fechou os olhos durante o choro. Adormecera em seu próprio cansaço. Tudo bem fechar os olhos depois de tanto ver preto e branco. Esperaria assim, até a voz grave falar de cores. Fecharia os olhos para quando abri-los, visse melhor.

_Abrir os olhos e ver seus tênis de corrida ao lado dos velhos sapatos franceses, jogados no chão de madeira da casa._


End file.
